A New Path
by Naners91
Summary: Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny get sent to Lima, Ohio, America as transfer students because a Death Eater has risen to succeed Voldemort. About 55% AU lol. I took what I liked from different seasons as far as characters/plots and threw them together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ A New Path

_**Summary: **_Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny get sent to Lima, Ohio, America as transfer students because a Death Eater has risen to succeed Voldemort.

_**Word count: **_1,001

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or Glee. They belong to Queen JK Rowling and Fox and Ryan Murphy, respectively.

_**A/N:**_ This is my first real multi chapter fic. I see myself coming to many instances of writer's block during, so feel free to supply me with ideas in the review section. I will try to update at least once a week. Enjoy!

Harry was very happy; at least he was until last night. Apparently a Death Eater had gathered his strength and assembled all the other former Death Eaters to hold a new uprising. Of course, it had to a quarter into his 8th Year. The castle was repaired over only three weeks; actually, Hogwarts seemed to help repair itself.

Minerva had called a meeting and Harry was slowly making his way down the corridor with his best friends and his…Ginny. Ok, it's not like he didn't love her anymore, it's just their relationship seemed to be more obligatory than anything else lately. Sure they'd kiss and make out but it was missing that spark Harry was used to. Of course it just had to be them getting used to each other. He'd look at his friends Hermione and Ron, though, and realize it wasn't really common to lose that passion; yes they'd only been together almost a year, but the fire had been building for years, so they may as well have dated since age twelve.

Harry sighed and turned the corner to face the gargoyle obscuring the steps leading to the Headmistress' office. "Parsnip," he mumbled, and the four walked up the stairs to the dimly lit room. "Prof-", he started as he took in the three others sitting around her desk. "What's going on?"

"I trust you read about the uprising in Belfast, Harry?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, I read it in the Evening Prophet last night. But that doesn't explain why they're here."

"Well, you four, Luna, and Neville were the most important people in the fight to bring down the Dark Lord." Harry tried to interrupt again, but she silenced him with a pointed look. "And Draco is seen as a traitor and revenge would be sought should the uprising cross the pond, as Muggles say. We are relocating several students for the time being, but for you lot, I am sending you all to America; more specifically Lima, Ohio."

"I want to fight!" shouted Harry and Neville at the same time.

"Look, as admirable as that is, aren't you both tired? I stood by while Dumbledore used you as pawns; I understand why he did it, but I couldn't condone it. You all had a big hand in winning the last Wizarding War and that alone is quite a lot. As long as I'm your Headmistress I will _not_ see you hurt more that you've already been," she said walking to the front of her desk, eyes shining. "Now I've already called Mr. Figgins; he'll be your new principle. He has recruited three of his faculty to help us. I'm truly sorry you won't be going to Salem to continue your magical education, but if this uprising gets as bad as we expect, it's one of the first places they'll look. I just want you to be safe. Now, your Portkeys leave in about an hour. I suggest you pack clothes and other valuables."

The seven students went to their respective dormitories. Harry, Ron and Neville were pulling out their trunks when Seamus entered the room. "Hey. What are you doing? Are you leaving? If this is because of the uprising, I promise I'll protec-"

"Seamus, mate, we don't really have a choice. We're being sent out of the country by McGonagall," mumbled Ron, with a pained expression on his face, as Errol tapped on the glass of his bedside window. "Can you have Dean come up here if he can within the hour so we can say goodbye?" he asked while unrolling a parchment. "Oy, Harry, it's a letter from Mum. They're staying here to fight! What…! Oh Merlin…!" he shrieked, pacing lightly across the floor.

"Ron, I'm sure if they're staying here, they have certain safeguards. Besides, you haven't even read the rest of the letter. Your family must have a solid plan, just calm down," said Neville while folding a pair of pajamas.

After saying their goodbyes to their dorm mates, the three boys met up with Ginny and Hermione and the group made its way back to McGonagall's office. "Alright you lot, are you ready to go to Ohio? Now remember, your hosts' names are Will, Shannon, and Emma. Are there any questions?" When they all shook their heads, McGonagall pulled out an old worn-out picture frame, sniffing faintly. "This Portkey will be leaving in about a minute, so Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, go ahead and grab on. Your host will be Shannon Beiste. And Weasley, I'll protect your family as best I can. Make sure you three have a good grip on your trunks, and let your hosts know I will update them as regularly as possible. I will truly miss you." McGonagall released her hold on the frame and two seconds later, they felt the familiar tug behind their navel.

"Neville and Luna, your Portkey leaves next. Your hosts' name is Emma Pillsbury. Figgins told me she has something called OCD, so please be patient with her." She pulled out a plastic ruler, and placed a hand over that of Neville's. "Your grandmother assured me she was taking an extended vacation to visit her friend Doris in Australia. And Luna, Xenophilius will be fine; he's in the house of an Order member. Hold on tight, and be safe." With a small _Pop!_ , they were gone.

"Harry…." She sniffed and placed her hand on the man's shoulder, squeezing gently. Harry just nodded; he understood. "Your and Draco's host is Will Shuester. Please be safe, and as soon as I know anything, so will you. Draco, be good," McGonagall actually managed a watery smile and hugged him lightly. She held out a light purple slipper and after a jerky nod, let go. Harry and Draco felt the yank behind their navel, and a moment later, were standing in the living room of a man with blonde curls, a dimpled chin and blue eyes.

"Harry, Draco. I'm Will Shuester. It's nice to meet you…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_I expected it to take longer to crank out another chapter, but ta-da (although this is a bit shorter than chapter one lol)! Anywho, thanks to everyone who added this story to their Favorites and Story Alerts, and thanks specifically to think-pink-jess for commenting. I'm glad you like it so far. Without further ado, Enjoy!

Mr. Shuester looked shamefully around his cluttered apartment. "You'll have to excuse me. I separated from my wife not too long ago, and I've kinda been a mess since. It was quite traumatizing, what she did, but that's a discussion for another day if you're even interested. I'm afraid the room I made up for you is Terri's old crafts room; you'll have to share."

"That's okay, Mr. Shuester. We're just really grateful you're letting us stay here at all. Isn't that right, Draco?" prompted Harry, nudging said man in the ribs lightly.

"Oh, yes. Thank you for opening your home to us. By the way, Minerva said to tell you she'll keep in touch as much as possible. Although I'd love to just stand and chat, may I put my trunk in our room?"

"Oh, of course, sorry. Follow me," mumbled Will, leading them down the corr-_hallway._ They passed half-empty picture frames and several boxes of unwanted photo albums, finally coming to a stop in front of a practically empty room. "I know it's overwhelmingly bare in here. I was thinking we could go out this weekend to buy things to redecorate, if you want. Now, I need to go grade some papers, but let me know if I can get you anything and feel free to explore. Mi casa es su casa," he chuckled lamely, belatedly realizing they most likely didn't have any idea what he had just said. "Nevermind, we'll get to that later. Just, make yourselves at home."

After Will retired to his bedroom, Harry and Draco fully entered the spacious room and set their trunks at the foot of the bed, plopping down onto their red and green duvets. "Draco, you know we've gotten pretty close since the War and you can trust me; maybe you can even consider me a friend? I won't judge you or anything, I promise. In Minerva's office, you were really quiet, and you seemed almost…sad. What's wrong?" Draco mumbled into his plush pillow. "What was that?"

"Look, Harry, it's just really hard to realize you're leaving and absolutely _no one _will miss you…" said Draco in a slightly trembling voice. "I mean, I thought Pansy and Theo might at least say something when they saw me levitating my trunk through the Slytherin common room, but they just continued to sit on the couch, snuggling and looking into the fire. She's my best friend, and I don't know when, if ever, I'll see her again. I guess I'm just really bummed out. Even my Mother…" Draco sighed. "I know she loves me, I mean she saved you to save me. But I haven't heard from her since the first week of school. I understand she's depressed now that Father received the Kiss, but I feel….sad that her love for me can't pull her through this. Maybe I'm just being selfish…"

Suddenly Draco could feel his cheeks dampening and an aching in his chest. He also felt the bed dip and hands wrapping tightly around him. "Draco, it's ok to feel hurt," Harry whispered, gently rubbing soothing circles into the blond's back. "Look, you know you have true friends in us if you only ask, right? All of us who came here, we care about you." Draco burrowed his face into the soft fabric of Harry's shirt, nodding his head. "Good. Let's get to bed. We can unpack tomorrow before we go to school. Are you feeling any better?" When Draco shrugged, Harry suggested, "Do you want me to sleep with you? I mean, not like _that, _but it might be a comfort. I know I always felt safer just having Ginny sleeping close by."

Draco just nodded again, so they both stripped down to their boxers and wife beaters, and the Gryffindor draped the blanket over them . "Harry, thank you," said man heard before the even breathing and eventual soft snores of a certain blue-eyed Slytherin. Harry was just about to join his roommate in the escapes of dreamland when he felt more than heard the blond jerk violently with a loud whimper .

Harry had heard from Molly that it wasn't a good idea to wake someone up during a nightmare, so he slowly inched across the mattress and lightly embraced Draco. When he squirmed more violently, the Boy Who Lived wrapped his arms more tightly around the Slytherin, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words into his ear. After three minutes of this, Draco finally settled down and sunk his head into the crook of Harry's neck. When the blond moaned in the back of his throat, Harry pressed his body flush against him and lightly massaged his scalp, nuzzling into his temple. _Ok, I guess we can cuddle tonight if it makes him feel better. It's doing nothing for me however. _Or at least that was the mantra Harry kept telling himself as his lids dropped and he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_Alright, do you love me or do you love me? Once again, thank you to everyone Subscribed to my story and reviewed. You've no idea how good it feels to actually do something and have it appreciated. This update is a bit longer, and I decided to divide their first day into two chapters. In the coming weeks, I'll probably be slower on the updates because I'm starting up painting again. If you're interested, I will submit progress on my artwork on LJ (my pen name is the same). I'll also be tweeting my writing progress and other quirkiness, username on my profile. Enjoy!

The next morning, Draco woke up the happiest he'd been since second year, wrapped up in a man's arms; in fact, he was so warm, he didn't want to move an inch. Of course, his plan was ruined when Mr. Shuester rapped loudly on their door and announced that breakfast was ready. Harry groaned and rolled over, stretching and yawning. _Ugh!_

"We'll be there in a minute!" called Harry sleepily. He got from underneath the covers and popped his back. "How are you feeling Draco? Better than last night, I hope"

"Much better…amazing really…I mean, you know, it _was _comforting to sleep next to someone," said Draco, trying not to look at Harry's chiseled abs and broad chest. _Merlin this stupid little…whatever it is is getting ridiculous; I'm not even _gay_!_ He fished out an old shirt from his trunk and threw it on. "Well, we better go eat."

"Yeah, alright…"

"Hey guys," said Will happily. "I hope you slept well. Sorry I woke you up so early, I'm just used to waking up at the crack of dawn. Figgins emailed me last night after Minerva informed him you left. He wants you all to meet him in his office so you can plan out a schedule that will work. Now eat up, school starts in three hours, and Figgins wants you there in two."

The men groggily ate their eggs, bacon, and pancakes, downed their orange juice, and made their way back to the room, fighting over who got the shower first. "Fine! But don't take forever. No, don't give me that look, Draco! You know as well as I do how much you cherish your looks. If you're gonna style your hair or whatever, do it in here, ok?" Draco nodded, rolling his eyes, and walked into the hallway, grabbing a towel and stepping into the bathroom.

Harry was reading a magazine when Draco walked into the room in nothing but the towel wrapped around his waist. "I will have you know, Potter, that I don't _need_ to style my hair; it's naturally flawless. Oh, and Will bought us toothbrushes, our own deodorant and stuff for school. Now get out of here while I dress," he joked, as Harry rushed to the bathroom laughing.

Will parked his car in the staff parking an hour and fifteen minutes before school, then lead Harry and Draco into McKinley High. "Well, welcome to McKinley! Figgins has all the information you'll need so don't worry about that. I'll be in the teacher's lounge until the bell rings, and after that I'll be in my Spanish classroom. It's room number 312. Oh, remind me to buy you guys cell phones after school; it'd be easier to keep in touch," he rambled, leading them into a small room with glass walls and a cluttered Oak desk in the middle. "Alright, Mr. Figgins should be here shortly as well as your friends. I'll probably see you at lunch, and remember, right after school I'll be in Glee, so find something to do until four. Now, for most kids, the first day of school is pretty terrifying, and for you, it'll be that tenfold. Just, be yourselves, stay out of trouble, and follow instructions and you should be just fine. Have a good first day, guys," said Will, gently squeezing their shoulders and exiting the office.

The two took a seat and not long after a burly woman walked in who reminded Harry faintly of Molly Weasley; behind her stood Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, all laughing uproariously. "Oh, you must be Shannon Beiste," Harry said, standing up and offering his hand. "It's nice to meet you. This is Draco Malfoy and I'm Ha-"

"I know who you are, Harry. My immediate family are all squibs, but me and my brother still grew up hearing about you. It's a pleasure to meet you…both of you. Listen, I'm the football coach so I'm free most of the day. If any of you need me, my office is in the locker room." Just as she finished the same speech Mr. Shuester had given them only two minutes earlier, in walked a beautiful, dainty woman with big brown eyes and red hair, closely followed by Neville and Luna.

"You're Emma Pillsbury, then? Nice to meet you," Harry repeated, to which she stared at his hand, cleared her throat, and gently patted his clothed shoulder

"It's good to meet you. I'm the guidance counselor, and my office is at the end of this hall. If you need anything, I'm there all day. I need to get going, but Nev, Luna, you have your phones right? Remember to text me and let me know how your classes go, okay? I'll see you later. Bye." And just like that she left the office, Shannon waving and following her out.

"Ahh, there you are. I'm so glad you're here finally," said Mr. Figgins as he made sure the door was closed securely. "Now, to make this easy, I have made files for each of you containing your names, contact info, background, etc. These will be kept here in my office and duplicated for the school secretary to file. For now, please look through them and try to memorize your 'family life' especially," he said, handing out fairly thick manilla folders. "So, Ginny, we have decided you'll be a sophomore. Here is the list of the courses available to you…"

By the time they'd all left the office to find their lockers except Harry, it was twelve minutes until the bell. "Harry Potter. You'll be a junior here. Now, what are your interests? Maybe, you liked Potions like Draco or you enjoyed Transfiguration?"

"To be honest, the only subject I was particularly fond of was Defense Against the Dark Arts. I did enjoy flying too, but that was back in first year. I kind of enjoy Herbology, I guess…"

"Tell you what, I'll put you in a European History class. And since you enjoyed Herbology, I'll put you in this horticulture class with Neville. PE sound good?" At Harry's nod, he went on. "You need a math class and English class. Do you want to be in Geography with Hermione? She seems like quite a smart girl, and I'm sure she can help you get the hang of it. And I was thinking maybe a Mythology English class?"

"That all sounds fine to me. So with a study hour, I only need one more class right? Could I take a language, like maybe Italian? I've always thought it was a beautiful language."

"That'll work. Let me just enter you into the classes and print out your schedule." Mr. Figgins sat typing quickly and four minutes later a schedule was shooting out of the printer in the corner of the room. "Alright, your first class is History. The classroom is two halls over, room number 417. I'll write a late pass sp you don't have to rush to your locker. Your locker is number 249 and the combination is 12-07-81," he said, writing it on a slip of paper and sliding it into Harry's backpack. "Have a nice first day!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Word count: **_2,698

_**A/N:**_ I am too damn good to you guys ;) Thank you so so SO much for Subscribing to and Favoriting my story. And may I just take the time to appreciate my first review from a native- German *applause* Anywho, this update's much longer, and the spaces I left out, just use your imagination. Reviews are very appreciated; please let me know what you think!(And seriously, I can read someone else's work and critique the crap out of it, but I can't tell how my own reads) The two songs in this chapter are Brotherhood of Man from the musical How To Succeed in Business without Really Trying and And The World Turned by The Gabe Dixon Band. Hugs not drugs, You take on the bull, you get the horns, and all the other clichés…ENJOY!

Harry walked down the halls, looking for locker number 249. He finally found it about a minute after the bell rang, between a water fountain and a locker that had a little golden star sticker on it. _That's a good idea. Maybe I'll see if I can find a sticker to mark my locker when Will takes us shopping later. _ He pulled out the slip of paper and carefully turned the knob on the metal lock. When it remained locked after his third try, Harry became frustrated and cursed under his breath. "Do you need a hand?" a pretty blonde boy asked after wiping his lips from the fountain. _Wait, did I really just think that?_

"Um, do you mind? It won't open for me."

"Sure, no problem," he chuckled. "What's your combo?" he asked, and Harry showed him the slip Figgins had given him. "I haven't seen you around here before. You new to this school?" He turned the knob and on the first try, it popped open.

"Great, now I feel stupid. Uh, yeah, I'm new. I just came here from Clovelly, England. I'm a transfer student staying with Will Shuester. My name's Harry, Harry Potter." He offered his hand for the third time that day.

"Oh so _you're_ the guy Shue's been talking about all week. It's nice to meet you Harry, I'm Sam Evans. Don't worry about it," he chuckled again, "you probably just forgot to set it to zero first. I forget to do that all the time. So, what's your first class? Do you need help finding it?"

"My first class is…" he said, pulling his schedule from his jeans, "…European History with Mr. Burton. Umm, Mr. Figgins gave me directions from his office, but now I'm…kinda…lost, so if you'd point me-"

"Don't worry about it, dude. I'm in that class right now, so just follow me."

"Thanks, Sam."

Class was kinda boring, and it seemed to drag on forever, but finally, _finally,_ the bell rang signaling the end of first period. "Alright class, remember to read pages 180-200 tonight and be prepared for a discussion tomorrow." No one seemed to be paying the teacher much attention, instead stuffing their bags and rushing out the door.

"Come on, man. We only five have minutes between bells," said Sam, noticing Harry was still sitting at his desk. Harry organized his notes and History book in his backpack and quickly followed Sam out of the room. "So, what did you think of your first American class?"

"Honestly, it was pretty boring. And, are students here always that rude? Really, I expected the teacher to slap that Jeremy kid for talking back."

"Pretty much," Sam laughed, "but you'll get used to it. Hey, I gotta hurry, my next class is gym, but I'll see you at lunch, ok?"

"Sounds good. See you," Harry muttered as he made his way back to his locker. There was a short brunette switching out her books from the locker with that gold star on it. "Um, hi," he said, with more bravery than he felt.

"Hi! Oh my gosh, you're from England, aren't you? And pretty easy on the eyes, too, but unfortunately I have a boyfriend. Do you have a girlfriend back home? Oh god, I bet you miss her. It's almost like a tragic love story," she said, all very quickly, while Harry put his Geography book, Italian text- and work- book, and supplies in his bag. "Oh, you've got Geography? I have it next with Mrs. Teske."

Harry groaned quietly enough so this girl couldn't hear, closed his locker, latched his lock, and followed her. She kept talking and talking and _talking_….Finally they walked into the class room and he left her side. "Hermione!" He quickly sat at the desk next to her and fished out his notebook, textbook, and pens. "Thank Merlin," he muttered. "That bird would not shut up! Are you any good at this…Geography stuff?"

"Harry, we have a book; it'll take me no time to figure it out. And yes, before you even ask, I'll help you as much as I can," Hermione said, with a self-satisfied smirk playing on her lips.

After class, the annoying girl came right up to Harry's desk, smiling widely, but Harry was busy putting away his things.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Can I help you?"

"Oh! You're from England too! Are you his girlfriend? Aww, that's romantic, not being able to be apart. Oh, how rude of me. My name is Rachel Berry. Remember that name because one day, you'll see it in lights and be able to say you knew me back when. Can _you_ sing?"

"Hi, my name's Hermione, yes I'm from Surrey, and no but I think Harry here does," the bushy-haired woman said, quickly exiting the room, mouthing 'Sorry' to Harry.

When Harry stood, Rachel quickly latched onto his arm. "So, do you really sing? Because this school has a glee club and we could really use more members. I mean, we made it through sectionals just fine, but we had a few students mouthing along and swaying toward the back. We need more voices to back up my amazing talent."

"Look, I've never actually sang," he told Rachel, heading to his Italian class. "But I could try, I mean, it'd be nice to see Will for the hour I have to entertain myself. Do you actually have an audition process?"

"Well, actually there is, kinda, but you pretty much get in if you want to be. So, you already know Shue?"

"Um, yeah. He's my host," said Harry.

"Oh, cool. Well, I have to go to my psych class now, so, bye!"

Harry walked into his next class and sat in the only available seat, next to a well dressed guy with gelled black curls, a bowtie, and a pressed gray button-down. "Ciao!" he said, holding his hand out to Harry. "My name's Blaine. Yours?"

"Oh, hello, I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Blaine…?"

"Anderson. So, apparently you're new, and from England. Oh! DUH. You must be Shue's transfer. He's only been talking about you for the past week," said Blaine, not at all unkindly, shaking Harry's hand firmly.

"Yeah, that's me."

They worked together on the assignment, and Harry quickly caught on since he learned quite a bit of Latin in the Wizarding world. After class, they walked down the hallways, making small talk. "Hey Blaine, where is the locker room? I have PE next."

"Oh, don't fret, I have that next too. Just stick with me," Blaine said, leading Harry toward a certain locker. There was a tall boy rifling through it, seemingly looking in a mirror and fixing his chestnut hair. "Hey sweetie," Blaine said, kissing his cheek. "This is Harry Potter; he's a transfer from England. Harry, this is my boyfriend Kurt, and he's going to be a big star one day," he announced, squeezing Kurt's shoulder and smiling at him lovingly. "Anyway, I just wanted to say hi. We've got PE next, and I heard Sue's filling in, so wish us luck," he chuckled.

"Oh hon, I'll pray to the deities for you two. You must tell all about the personal hell she put you through at lunch. You better get going before you're late. I loooove you," Kurt sang, and pulled Blaine toward him to plant a kiss directly on his lips. "Harry, it was nice to meet you. Blaine, I'll see you in an hour," he said, waving his fingers delicately and turning back to his locker.

Harry walked into the slightly smelly locker room and looked around, suddenly realizing he needed a uniform to change into. _Ok, calm down. Just get to your locker, try to open it, and you can probably talk to Coach Beiste about getting a loner for the day._ He tore off the paper taped to a locker, conveniently right next to Blaine's, and entered the provided combination before pulling the lock free. Amazingly, there was a note inside along with a toiletries bag and a freshly folded pair of shorts and shirt.

_Harry,_

_I picked these up for you earlier this morning after Figgins informed me of your schedule. I hope it's alright; I kind of guessed on the soap, deodorant, etc._

_~Emma Pillsbury_

At lunch, Harry met up with Draco, and together they headed toward the teacher's lounge. "Hey guys! How're your days going so far? Are people treating you well? How about the teachers? Do you have much homework yet? Have you made-"

"Slow down, Will," chortled Draco. "My day has been okay. The classes were rather dull, but I did meet some interesting people. In French, I met this very well-dressed guy named Kurt. And then in Chemistry I met this boisterous-in a good way- girl named Mercedes; she was actually my partner today. My teachers, again, were dull, but they seem enthusiastic enough."

"That's great! Yeah, actually, Kurt and Mercedes are both in my Glee club, The New Directions. Sorry, Draco, but that 'boredom' is just something you'll apparently have to get used to," Will chuckled. "Harry, how's your day been?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Pretty much like Draco's, I suppose," Harry chuckled, "I just met different people. Well, before I even got to class, I met this guy Sam; he helped me open my locker. In Italian, I worked with a rather smart guy named Blaine. Actually, he's invited me to eat lunch with him and his boyfriend after I've checked in with you. Also this Berry girl invited me to audition for Glee, so I guess I'll see you after school."

"Ugh, you met her too?" asked Draco, with an expression of distaste on his angular face. "She seemed so self-absorbed…"

"You're one to talk, Malfoy," Harry teased quietly, smirking.

"Oh, great! Well, I'd hate to hold you up. We set you both up accounts, so you don't have to pay for your lunches. I'll see you after school, Harry. And maybe you too, Draco?"

"Eh…"

"Alright then," he laughed. "Don't forget after we get out, I'm taking you guys out shopping."

After they got their burritos from the lunch line, they heard Blaine and Kurt call them over from the table in the back left corner. Around the large table, Draco noticed a few faces from the hallways. "Everybody, these are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They just transferred here from England and they're staying with Shue. Guys, this is Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Sam, Finn, and Puck," said Kurt, scooting to make room for them and practically sitting in Blaine's lap. Greetings were heard around the table, and mindless chatter was made, until the annoying girl, Rachel, came and sat on Finn's lap. _Oh, here we go._

She started talking again, and after a few seconds, Harry just let his mind wander. As he looked around the cafeteria, he noticed there were only heterosexual couples. He heard stories about how being gay was almost a taboo in Muggle society, especially compared to the Wizarding world, but when he saw Blaine and Kurt together, he couldn't see how anyone could say it was wrong or disgusting; it's love.

He was roused from his thoughts by Sam asking him and Draco something; luckily, Draco paid enough attention to answer for them. "Great we'll see you then!"

After he finished his lunch, Harry went to his locker and switched out his books for his Mythology textbook and his basic horticulture manual. He somehow found his way to Figgins' office and continued down the hall. "Hello, Ms. Pillsbury? I wanted to thank you for getting me all that stuff for gym. I'm really pleased with how well you three seem to be taking care of everything. Do you know where Neville is?"

Emma continued chewing for a few more seconds and swallowed her bite. "Harry! I am truly happy to do it for you kids. They both ate lunch in here and Nev was just off to find you; you must have just missed him. Let me have him meet you here."

_Hey, Harry's in my office looking for you~ 3 Emma_

_Brt~ Nev_

Draco and Harry found two empty seats next to Blaine and a blond wearing a cheerleading uniform, nodding their heads in acknowledgement of those they met at lunch.

"We have two new members today. This is Harry and Draco; they're staying with me, but no I didn't force them here. So, Harry, why don't you start us off," Will announced, and Harry came to face the audience, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. "Do you have a song picked out?" the Spanish teacher whispered in the brunette's ear. He nodded jerkily. "Just tell Brad here. He's a great pianist and he stays up to date on most all popular and Broadway songs. When you're ready."

_Now wait a minute Wally, before you make any hasty decisions  
Deep down under our skin there is flesh and blood  
We're all brothers_

Harry started swaying to the beat, singing in a Brooklyn accent.

_There is a Brotherhood of Man  
A Benevolent Brotherhood of Man…_

His voice started to shake slightly, but he pushed through it easily and turned his nerves into a device to hit the notes.

_…A noble tie that binds  
All human hearts and minds  
Into one Brotherhood of Man_

_One man may seem incompetent  
Another not make sense  
While others look like quite a waste  
Of company expense_

He looked out into his audience, seeing Blaine with a wide, toothy grin on his face, and realized most of the club had joining in the chorus.

_They're in the Brotherhood of Man  
Dedicated to giving all we can  
Oh, aren't you proud to be in that fraternity  
The great big Brotherhood of Man?_

He was panting lightly, trying to catch his breath from holding the last two notes while maintaining that accent; he had really gotten into that song. When he finally opened his eyes after a moment, the club erupted into applause and Will Shuester walked over, clutching Harry's shoulder. "That was amazing!" he said out loud.

As Harry sat down, Draco patted him on the back, smiling widely, but Harry could see the nerves flashing behind his gray orbs. "You'll do fine Draco…" Draco nodded jerkily, like he didn't believe him but wanted to appease Harry.

"Alright, Draco, are you ready?" asked Will.

"I gue- ahem-yes, Sir." He walked over to the big black piano, whispered in Brad's ear, and the pianist nodded and grinned. Harry couldn't wait to hear this… Draco took a deep breath, and the piano joined in right as he started to sing.  
_Girl stood on the rocks with the water at her feet  
the sun on her skin and a tear on her cheek  
With her hand on her chest and the wind in her hair  
Underneath her breath like a beggar's prayer she said_

I miss you, come back to me  
I wish you'd come back to me

But nobody heard  
And the world turned and the world turned and the world turned

And thats when the girl reached in her pocket  
pulled out a silver heart-shaped locket  
Opened it up and stared for a while at her faded boy  
with a lazy smile, oh how

I miss you, come back to me  
I wish you'd come back to me

But nobody heard  
And the world turned and the world turned and the world turned

And she walked to the deepest part of the river  
And she thought about diving in  
She imagined how the current would overtake her  
How easy it would be to disappear

But instead she tossed the locket  
In the cool, blue, water

That night in her bed, she let herself weep  
She let herself cry herself to sleep  
And there in a dream somewhere in the night  
Saw the boy and the locket by the riverside, saying

I miss you, come back to me  
I wish you'd come back to me

But nobody heard  
And the world turned and the world turned and the world turned

_Girl stood on the rocks with the water at her feet  
the sun on her skin and a tear on her cheek_

I miss you, come back to me  
I wish you'd come back to me

But nobody heard  
And the world turned and the world turned and the world turned

And thats when the girl reached in her pocket  
pulled out a silver heart-shaped locket  
Opened it up and stared for a while at her faded boy  
with a lazy smile, oh how

I miss you, come back to me  
I wish you'd come back to me

But nobody heard  
And the world turned and the world turned and the world turned  
And the world turned and the world turned and the world turned

Brad finished with a flourish of his fingers against the keys that acted as a substitute for the last line. Draco chanced a glance at Harry and shot him a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. That's when Harry noticed almost everyone, including himself, had tears trailing down their faces; even Will quickly wiped his nose on his sleeve. Then everyone gave a polite round of applause and Will walked to Draco, embracing him comfortingly before offering a fatherly smile and whispering something to him.

"Well, that was very beautiful and heartfelt Draco," Will announced. "Let's give him another round of applause," he said, clapping gently and grabbing the dry-erase marker off a stand. "So, the assignment this week is self-acceptance…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ Thanks to everyone who Subscribed, Reviewed, and Favorited, it kinda gives my lonely summer purpose Next week, I may not be able to update because this Friday I'm going to Warped Tour and Saturday my best friend's visiting from Florida for a week. Also, 10 points to whoever can point out my partial StarKid quote…Without further ado, Enjoy!

Last night had been kinda rough. Harry was extremely impressed that Draco could hold it together until they got home from the mall; then again, he probably had a lot of practice. However, when they got into their room after dinner, the blond broke down in tears for seemingly no reason, and kept talking about his home life back in England between sobs. That is why, right now, Harry's left arm is numb and he's getting a bit hungry, but he doesn't mind staying right where he is. It's really nice, this friendship he and Draco came up with over the summer; it's also scary how much his own happiness depends on the Slytherin's, but it's probably just Harry's insatiable need to protect everyone around him.

"Guys, breakfast is ready when you are," came Will's voice from the other side of the door, along with a few taps of the knuckles.

At the sound, Draco groaned and rolled further into Harry's chest. Harry chuckled and wrapped his right arm around the lithe body. _It' a shame really to wake him, _Harry thought, _he looks so peaceful. Oh well…._ "Draco….?" he whispered, tapping the blond on the shoulder. "It's time to wake up. Will has breakfast ready." As Draco's eyelashes fluttered against his cheekbones, Harry couldn't help but be happy for rousing the other man's slumber. "Good morning, Sleepyhead," he said breathlessly.

At first Draco couldn't remember why he was enveloped in warm arms and burrowed into a broad chest. Then he heard a greeting that was just barely perceptible. "Good morning Harry," he returned, while stretching out his legs and willing his heart to stop racing. "My apologies; tonight I'll try to sleep in my own bed," he half-teased. _Great, now my non-crush crush thinks I'm weak; it wasn't just a bad day._ He blinked a few times to battle the stinging in the corners of his eyes.

"You know, a few months ago, I'd say please do, but now I really don't mind. It's really nice, being needed, you know? Even if I am just being used for comfort. Anyway, we'd better get up before Will breaks down the door," Harry chuckled.

Draco nodded and realized he had his hand bunched into the savior's night shirt, quickly letting go and playing it off by pushing away from Harry's warmth, yawning; as if it hadn't been there all along. Slowly he rolled over. "So, am I an adequate substitute for the Weaselette?" he joked.

"Oh, I suppose so," the Gryffindor quipped, "but I must say, Ginny's softer." He winked, got up, and jerked the door open, walking down the hall. Draco buried his face quickly in Harry's pillow, whimpered, and followed suit.

"Hey guys! So nice of you to finally make an appearance," Will chuckled. "Did you sleep well?" At their affirmations, he smiled and served out their crepes. "I hope you like them. I made them with fresh fruit." After they ate, Will cleared the table and asked them to stay there for a minute. "I got up a bit earlier than I usually do. I wanted to talk about something and didn't get to it last night after shopping. Draco, I actually wanted to talk to you about your song choice yesterday. I mean, the song is absolutely beautiful and your tone and pitch were perfect, but it came off a little…sad, and I think everyone could feel that. Look, I know I'm not anything even close to a dad or anything but I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need to talk. The same goes for you Harry…" he trailed off, suddenly looking solemn.

"Will? Are you alright?"

"It's nothi-"

"Does this have anything to do with why you divorced Terri?" asked Draco.

"Alright, I get it. If I want you two to open up to me, I need to do the same. Well it's somewhat of a long story, but basically we'd been trying for a baby for quite a while and she lied about finally getting pregnant." Harry could see the devastation lingering in his eyes.

"Do you need to talk about it? I know it won't_ fix_ anything, but it might make you feel better to just get it off your chest," the Boy Who Lived suggested.

"Maybe some other time. When I said it's a long story, I meant it," Will said, smiling. "Right now, you two should get ready. We'll be leaving pretty early again today; I have some things to take care of. "

"So, what do you have first hour?" asked Harry.

"Actually, I have chemistry with Granger. I think it's pretty cool how a lot of _our_ classes are similar to the courses here. Anyway, have you thought much about the assignment from glee? I…I think I know what I want to sing. I just have to look for the lyrics during my study hour. I just hope this one doesn't make you all cry," he joked.

"I'm not sure I really understand the assignment. I mean, it's a great lesson and all, but I _do _accept myself; how many songs can there be about _that_? I do like the whole letter-pressing a shirt thing though. And I'm not sure who Lady Gaga is, but it sounds fun," Harry said happily as the two boys walked down the hall.

"Really Potter? How can you possibly know so much about Muggle pop culture, like that stupid show Jefferson Shore last night, but not have come across any of her songs? She's brilliant and inspiring, and a little weird but it somehow comes off as nothing more than imaginative. I just can't wait t-"

"Hey Harry," called Ginny from the end of the hall.

"Oh, hey!" Harry replied. "I'm sorry Draco. Um, we'll talk at lunch, or if you want you can meet me at my locker between classes. It's 249…Hey Ginny," he said, walking up to his girlfriend. "What's up? You doing alright?"

"Uh, yeah…I just thought we could spend some time together before the bell. Don't you miss me? By the way, where were you after school yesterday? I was hoping to say goodbye," Ginny said cutely, intertwining their fingers.

"Oh, Draco and I were at glee. Will's the dir-"

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with him lately," she interrupted.

"That's generally what you do with friends: hang out. Do you still have a problem with him or…?"

"Yes, I have a problem with him Harry!" she almost-shouted, then cleared her throat. "Harry," Ginny whispered, "he treated us like scum. I honestly don't see how the rest of you could forgive him so easily. I mean, he tried to kill you, for Merlin's sake. How can you be so….naive after everything you've been through?"

"Na- naïve? Really? Ginny, come on, how can y-"

"Hey Harry. What's up? Oh sorry, did I interrupt something? I'll just go…"

"Oh no, it's fine Sam. Ginny, I'll see you later," Harry said, glaring at the red-head slightly. "You just saved me, mate," he muttered to the blond, quickly walking toward their History classroom. "When did women get so difficult?" he asked, sitting at the long desk between Sam and a mean looking Black guy wearing a letterman jacket.

"When weren't they?" Sam joked.

"Psst. Question: would you get mad at Ron if…"

"Shhh. Harry, we need to work. I already know I'm going to have AP English homework and I _have _AP chemistry homework. Now please…." Hermione snapped.

"But Ginny won't let it go…" Harry said five minutes later.

"Harry!"

"SHHHHHH!" came several voices from around the room.

"After class…" Hermione whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Anyway, she said I spend too much time with him, and I tried to tell her that's what friends do. Then she got all mad about how I shouldn't have forgiven him and it's just so-"

"Frustrating; I know. She's been on Ron and I about it too, and he said it's worse for him because of their 'family's history'. I feel it's all rubbish; he's apologized and as far as I'm concerned proven that he's changed. For Merlin's sake, _all_ the other Weasley's have forgiven him. Just, give her time; she's bound to come around. I'll see you at lunch."

"Hey, Harry, what's up?" came the cheery voice of Blaine between third and fourth period. "Couldn't help but notice you looked kinda troubled during that video in class. Is everything alright?"

"Girl troubles," mumbled Harry, leading them into the locker room. He noticed several guys quickly cover up when Blaine entered, and he could tell Blaine had noticed as well. "What the bloody hell?" he said to no one in particular.

"It's fine, Harry. I'm used to it. Seriously," he added, seeing the anger in the brunette's eyes.

"No, it's _not _okay. What's wrong with you guys? I heard homophobia was bad in the M- in America, but really? Just because he's gay doesn't mean he wants to see your bits! Plus, he's got a boyfriend, whose bits he can look at anytime he wants!"

Blaine snorted loudly, and the rest of the locker room quickly dressed and went into the gym. "Harry, that's really noble of you to stick up for me like that, but I don't think mentioning my _boyfriend's dick_ is gonna help any." They both opened their lockers and quickly changed into their uniform. "By the way, you're my new hero," he said, and continued laughing, as they made their way out into the gym.

At lunch, the crowd from yesterday gladly welcomed Harry and Draco's other friends, even adjoining two tables so they could all sit together. It was amazing; even Santana was only bitchy for a few seconds before accepting the situation."Anyway, these lovely folks are Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Neville. Guys, these are Sam, Sata-Santana, Brittany, Puck, Blaine, Kurt, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, and Artie." Everyone shook hands, struck up conversations, and started eating when Harry felt more than saw his girlfriend scoot closer to him. "Gin, please, not now," Harry sighed.

"Oh, Harry, I'm over it," she whispered seductively, rubbing her soft hand up and down Harry's thigh and kissing his neck.

"Gin, we're in school, this is _not_ the time," the brunette gritted out, trying to push her away.

"Oh come on Harry," she laughed, "no one's paying attention. Besides, when's the last time we had a decent snog?" She lightly bit and sucked on his ear, moving so she was nearly straddling his lap. He kept trying to push her off, but she kept scrabbling and kissing whatever she could reach.

"Ginevra, stop!" yelled Harry, the whole table turning to see what had set him off, and he stood up and walked away with his tray muttering 'sorry'. Ginny looked up at him, seeming mad and sad, from her spot on the floor.

"Guys, I'll be right back," muttered Kurt. He followed Harry through the cafeteria, as he dumped his half-eaten lunch in the trash, and into the men's restroom, lightly knocking on the stall door a minute after Harry entered it. "Harry, are you okay? What happened?"

Harry sighed, got off the closed toilet, and unlocked the stall. "Kurt. Hey. I, uh, guess I'm just tired of the coupled life or something. Earlier today she got on my case for being Draco's friend after all he did to us back at Hogw- um Hastings Prepatory, and then she tried to practically have sex with me in the middle of the lunch room and I'm just," he sighed heavily, "I'm so tired of it, you know?"

"First off, I'm surprised you three went to the same school. And I don't know what Draco did to you two, but I had a bully back in my sophomore year. He used to shove me into lockers everyday and slushied me at least twice a week. But an incident occurred, I transferred, met Blaine, came back, and now we're friends," Kurt surmised. " He apologized one day in the hallway while walking me to class, and I could tell how much he meant it. Recently, he was outed by this guy on his hockey team; the 'incident' has to do with that. The point is, I can completely understand forgiving a former tormenter."

"He taunted you because you're gay?" Kurt nodded. "So, our situation is almost the same. His family is…better-off than any of ours, and he called us names and picked fights with us sometimes. Anyway, we've all forgiven him except her, and I'm just so upset that she can't let go of her grudge. I just…can't deal with it. She always showed her disapproval of it, but now it's getting ridiculous."

"I understand. Would you like to hang out in the choir room for the rest of lunch? I can text Blaine and have him meet us there."

"Actually, I'd like to go back; I really like all of you, I just don't want _her _there. And I guess I'm a little embarrassed, I shouldn't have reacted like that," Harry shrugged. Together they walked into the little side-hall and re-entered the cafeteria.

Harry sat in the library, during his 'study hour', browsing the internet for a song about accepting yourself, when Sam, Puck, and Blaine walked in. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Sam has an online class this period, Puck probably hasn't even been to his class since the second week of school, and I might have skipped creative writing," chuckled Blaine. "Anyway, we wanted to see if you were interested in joining our fight club. You know, to work off some of that frustration."

"What's a fight club?" Harry asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"First rule of fight club: you don't _talk _about fight club," piped up Noah Puckerman.

"It'll be fun," provided Sam.

"I joined glee, might as well try something else new," said Harry, shrugging.

When Harry and Draco walked into the choir room after school, they were both surprised to see a new member in their midst. Ginny sat right next to Rachel, beaming and waving, but it looked forced. Blaine, Kurt, and Sam sent them a questioning glance, but the ex-enemies just shrugged and took their spots next to the two former.

"Alright, Draco, go ahead," announced Will after Finn's performance of 'I've Gotta Be Me'.

_I once was lost, then I was found  
I wanna make things better the second time around_

_How will you understand?  
As if I would back then.  
How will they understand,  
that's who I was not who I am?  
And I'm not a perfect soul,  
and I'll fall again, I know._

I must pull myself together  
This is a brand new day  
Pull myself away from my mistakes  
Pull myself together,  
It's time to let the waves pull me, take me away

Draco looked straight at Ginny, willing her to get past this idiotic grudge of hers.

_And I know for you this must be hard,  
giving me a second start  
And I know I'm a little bit late  
but please don't hate, hate me  
Don't hate, hate me  
_

Everyone politely applauded, but Will looked a little confused. "You sang that very well, Draco, but I'm sorry. I don't really understand how that song fits into this week's assignment."

"Well, Mr. Shuester, I actually don't accept myself at all. Let me explain. I was raised to be prejudiced toward just about everything, and I'm trying to change. I used to be a real git up until the end of June. I guess I'm trying to convey my want for a fresh start…." He trailed off, looking at Ginny.

"Well, congratulations, Draco. That's very brave and mature of you," Shue said, smiling. "So, anyone else?"

After class, Ginny cornered Harry. "So, Harry, I was thinking maybe we could hang out, that is if you don't have too much homework," she said sweetly.

"I have plans with Draco, Kurt and Blaine. Sorry."

"Harry, I just want to spend time with you. _Please_. You're my boyfriend….Can I come with you?"

"I don't really fancy inviting someone else to something I didn't arrange, it seems a little rude to me. Look, Gin, what are we even doing?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"Like I said, trying to spend time with my boyfr-"

"Aren't you tired of this? I mean, I'm not exactly the perfect Mr. Right, and you deserve much better…."

"What are you saying?"

"Gin, please don't be too upset. I just don't think I can handle this relationship anymore. I still love you, as a sister; like I always loved you. You should be with someone who'll treat you like the queen you are…" _Merlin, she's taking this well….*SLAP*_

"Harry, don't you patronize me. I know exactly what this is about. I'll stay out of your little 'bromance' with Malfoy. Oh, and don't worry, I don't need you or anyone else to be happy!"

"Anyway, is it alright if Neville comes with us to the Lima Bean? Emma has a meeting and Luna's with a bird-watching group."

"Of course, just let me make some more room in my car," said Blaine, moving a pile of something from the back left seat to the trunk of his Suburban. Kurt and Blaine sat in the driver and passenger seats, quickly sharing a chaste kiss and intertwining their hands over the middle console, while Draco, Neville, and Harry sat quite comfortably (surprisingly)in the back. Kurt flipped on the radio and Ke$ha's Tik Tok played over the speakers. All five sang along, and really started to get into it. When it finished, Blaine turned the volume down and Kurt turned in his seat.

"You have a pretty good voice, Neville, and you have an adorable accent," Kurt chuckled, and Blaine lightly pinched his hip. "Aww, don't be jealous, honey! Anyway, I'm not obsessed like Rachel, nor am I on a mission to recruit worshippers. Blaine, stop! But, have you ever considered singing in a more public setting? It'd be nice to have more diversity in our glee club."

"Not really, but I'll think about it."

"…_I love you; I never wanna let you go. The more I think about, the more I want to let you know-"_

"HEY!" they all protested when he flicked off the radio, to which Blaine outright laughed.

"Guys, we're here. Come on!"

Blaine and Neville sat at the big, round table and handed out drinks. "Okay, who had the plain black?" asked Blaine, but his eyes were suddenly glued on the spot directly behind Draco's head, and his lips curled up in a big grin. "Oh my God! Dave?"

"Hey, Blaine," replied the tall jock. "Kurt," he added, nodding, and a second later had his arms full of the counter-tenor.

"DAVE! How are you? It's been a while. We've missed you so much! How's your new school? Are they cool with everything? How's hockey?"

"Kurt, slow down," Dave chuckled. I'm doing well. I love my new high school. For the most part, besides a few jerks who will fulfill their dreams of flipping burgers soon, all the other students are fine with my sexuality. Mainly they're just surprised I felt the need to hide it. Hockey…it's fun; nice for stress-relief. It's no football though. So, who are your friends?" Karofsky asked, not wanting to be rude any longer.

"Oh this here is Harry, Draco, and Neville," Blaine announced, gesturing to each in turn. He shook each of their hands, lingering on Neville's longer than necessary. Neville blushed slightly and offered a lopsided grin before pulling a chair over for the hockey player.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **_I'm really really _really_ sorry I haven't updated in so long. Like I suspected, I got some writer's block. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

That night, for the first time since they got to Ohio, Draco slept peacefully in his own bed. When Harry woke up in the morning, he couldn't help himself; he just watched his friend in silence, a goofy grin on his face.

"Good morning Harry." Draco rolled to the edge of the bed, slid his feet from under the covers to the floor, and stretched. "Thanks for inviting me yesterday. I really needed to get out and just…hang, ya know?"

"No problem, man. It was a lot of fun and I could tell you needed to get out of your own head for a bit."

"I think you're taking familiarizing yourself with American sayings a little too far," Draco chuckled. "Come on, let's go grab a spot of breakfast."

At school, Harry's first class was cancelled because the teacher was sick and no substitutes were available, so he texted Kurt to see if he could join him in the library for his study period. When he turned the corner into the large room, Harry could hear giggling from behind the first set of bookshelves and saw a disgruntled librarian distractedly typing on her computer. He cautiously walked toward the noise and as he suspected, found Blaine and Kurt huddled close together around the latter's laptop, watching a video on YouTube.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here, Blaine?"

"Spending time with my beautiful boyfriend, duh," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Bu-"

"I skipped. And before you ask, it's fine. My parents don't care what I do," he explained as Kurt grabbed his hand under the table and kissed his cheek. Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder

"You know, you guys are about the cutest couple at this school I've seen, and from what I hear, you've lasted a lot longer than most," Harry said, grinning. He hesitated for a while, Kurt and Blaine sending him questioning looks. "Ummm…what's it like? You know, being…gay."

"Well, it was _a lot_ better for me after I met Blaine here, even though that whole bully thing happened. He helped me stand up to Dave, which is when I found out he was also gay, but of course I couldn't tell anyone. I mean, I wouldn't anyway, but he actually threatened my life, which lead me to leaving to Dalton…."

"Wait, so you went to Blaine's school? I didn't realize…and now he's here…so….oh my god, that's so cute," Harry figured, chuckling.

"What?"

"That Blaine couldn't stand not being with you everyday…"

Kurt blushed and hid his face in Blaine's collar, and the ex-Warbler started playing more videos on YouTube as Harry sat down in an adjacent chair. _"This is a news show…"_

The time between second and third period was spent at Blaine's locker by the four friends. "So would you two like to come with Kurt and I to the Revival's production of Les Miserables? I can score more tickets…. Plus you can meet Cooper!"

"I'd enjo-" started Draco, when he was run into by a girl hanging off the arm of a football player. "Excuse you, Weasley…." he mumbled.

When Harry glanced at Ginny quickly and returned to his conversation, she backed the dumb jock into an adjacent locker, flirting and petting his muscled arm. "Oh John, you're sooo funny…" Her eyes kept darting to The Boy Who Lived every few seconds, but again he wasn't paying attention. She huffed and grabbed John's forearm. "Walk me to class, sweetie?" she asked loudly, then walked off as Kurt snorted.

Mr. Lancaster, the gym teacher , declared it a free day, so Blaine and Harry sat beneath the bleachers hiding. "Merlin, I've had an easy day today," Harry chuckled.

"Merlin? You're quite the nerd, aren't you?"

Harry laughed nervously. _That was a close one._ "Um, Blaine? When….." He cleared his throat. "How did, I mean, what made you realize that you know…..you were…gay?" Blaine looked at him questioningly. "What?! I'm just wondering if there's a reason Ginny doesn't….._do_ anything for me anymore."

"You mean….get you h-?"

"Yes!" Harry squeaked.

Blaine started laughing. "Look I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you. It's just kinda funny that you're so uncomfortable talking about sex. Ok, here's the thing: just because you're not _into_ Ginny anymore doesn't automatically mean you're gay. She might just not be the right girl, ya know? Have you ever been attracted to another guy?"

"Well, I mean I've always thought Draco was handsome…"

Blaine snorted. "Look Harry, you'd have to be blind to not appreciate Draco's looks; he's extremely attractive. Don't tell Kurt I said that…anyway, have you ever actually wanted to kiss him or anything like that?"

"Well we slept together when we f-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Pause, rewind. What do you mean by 'you slept with him'?"

"He had a hard time…._shut up_….when we first got here. He missed his family a lot and his friends from our old school didn't even act like they were going to miss him. He was even having bad dreams, and I figured he would feel better if he could sleep next to someone."

Blaine had a goofy grin on his face as he nodded his head. "Did it ever, ya know…?" He gestured to Harry's manhood.

"We-, um, yeah, once. But I kinda figured it was just because I missed sharing a bed with Gin," murmured Harry.

"Well, I wouldn't completely rule it out. Do you two have a pretty strong relationship? Like, as friends? I mean, I know you said you had quite the rivalry before but…"

"Yeah, kinda. We're all we really have right now, ya know? I mean, sure, Will's great, and we still have Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione, but I think he and I have really grown close. We're definitely the closest compared to his relationships with the rest of them."

The teacher announced that they had five minutes until the bell, so Blaine and Harry quickly walked to the locker room and got into their regular clothes. "I'd say just give it time, man. I would hate for you to rush into anything before you're ready, be it a new relationship or jumping to that conclusion. Just give it time. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

At the end of the day, Harry put hi8s books and shut his locker. When he turned to walk to the water fountain, he saw Neville rushing toward the exit, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Neville! Wait up…"

"Oh, hey Harry. Dave invited me to his hockey game today. It's not like I have anything better to do, right?" he chuckled, seemingly nervously.

"You like him, don't you? Like, really like him?"

"Um…." Neville blushed.

"Nev, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. So you like guys, so what? I just have to ask, why didn't you ever tell us? You know we would've accepted it."

"It just never came up, I guess. I mean, sure I had a bit of a crush on George my second year, but I knew it wasn't going anywhere; he's straighter than an arrow. Plus he's always had a thing for that Bell girl on the Quidditch team. But anyway, yea I do like Dave. He's so…..confident, and nice. I don't know." He smiled lazily.

"Well, I hope it works out, Nev." He squeezed Neville's shoulder.

"So, was there something you needed?"

"Oh, no. I just was wondering why you had that ridiculous grin on your face." Harry chuckled and bid Neville farewell just as Draco walked up behind him.

"Hey. Will was wondering where you were. He doesn't have any meetings or anything, s he was thinking we could rent a movie and order a pizza tonight. You ready?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry replied, grinning at the blond.


End file.
